Bestials
Catling Physical Description: In general, catlings are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Catlings are sociable and agile, but often lack common sense. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Wisdom. * Type: Catlings are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. * Size: Catlings are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Catlings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Catlings begin play speaking Common and Catling. Catlings with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Cat’s Luck (Ex) Once per day when a catling makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. * Cat’s Claws Catlings have strong, sharp claws and can use them to make attacks. They have a pair of claws they can use as natural weapons. These claws are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. * Natural Hunter: Catlings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. * Sprinter: Catlings gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. * Low-Light Vision: Catlings have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. Alternate Racial Traits * Clever Cat Catlings' generally friendly disposition doesn’t preclude craftiness. Some of them see social obstacles as games to be played and won. These catlings receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. * Climber Catling hunters excel at hunting prey from trees and other high vantage points. Catlings with this racial trait possess a climb speed of 20 feet (along with the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks a climb speed affords). This racial trait replaces sprinter. * Curiosity Catlings are naturally inquisitive about the world around them, though some are more curious than others. Such catlings gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) are always class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. * Forest Stalker Catlings often live in deeply forested terrain and they have become naturally sure-footed to maintain their hunting prowess in these dangerous environments. Such catlings gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks and can ignore the first square of difficult terrain caused by foliage each round. This racial trait replaces cat’s claws. * Nimble Faller Some catlings have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. Catlings with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, catlings with this trait gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip maneuvers. This racial trait replaces sprinter. * Scent Some catlings favor a keen sense of smell over sensitive sight. Catlings with this racial trait gain the scent ability. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision racial trait. Favored Class Options * Alchemist Gain 1/6 of a bonus discovery. * Bard Add +1/2 to the bard’s bardic knowledge bonus. * Bloodrager Add 1 foot to the bloodrager’s base speed. In combat, this has an effect only for every five increases in base speed. This bonus stacks with the bloodrager’s fast movement feature, and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Cavalier Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. * Druid Add +1 hit points to the druid’s animal companion. If the druid ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Hunter Gain 1/6 of a bonus teamwork feat. * Inquisitor Add 1/2 to the inquisitor’s track bonus. * Investigator Add 1 to the bonus provided to a single skill (maximum +2) by inspiration. This skill must be one the investigator can already apply inspiration to. The investigator can select a different skill each level. * Medium Add 1/3 to the result of any spirit surge die that the medium rolls. * Monk Add 1/2 to the monk’s damage rolls with claw attacks and claw blades. A monk who selects this bonus at 1st level also treats claw blades as a monk weapon. If he is an unchained monk, he can use his style strikes with unarmed strike or claw blade attacks. * Oracle Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Ranger Choose a weapon from the following list: claws, kukri, longbow, longsword, short spear, or shortbow. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Sleight of Hand checks to pickpocket. * Shaman Add 1/6 to the shaman’s class level for the purpose of determining the effects of one hex. * Slayer Add 1/3 to the result of any sneak attack damage that the slayer deals after all sneak attack damage dice have been totaled. * Sorcerer Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds + 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Dogling Physical Description: Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Doglings are sturdy and perceptive, but not quick-witted. They gain +2 Con, +2 Wis, and -2 Int, * Type: Doglings are humanoids with the dogfolk subtype. * Size: Doglings are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed (Slow): Doglings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Doglings begin play speaking Common and Dogling. Doglings with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Psychic Sensitivity: Doglings are naturally aware of the unseen world around them. They gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks made to notice the presence of ghosts or other incorporeal creatures, and can perceive ethereal creatures that are interacting with the Material Plane as though they weren't ethereal. This does not grant the dogling any ability to interact with or effect incorporeal and ethereal creatures. * Survivalist: Doglings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Survival, and Swim checks. * Scent: Doglings possess a keen sense of smell and have the scent special ability. * Low-Light Vision: Doglings have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. Alternate Racial Traits * Bloodhound Doglings with this racial trait have an even stronger sense of smell than others of their kind. The range at which a dogling with this trait can detect other creatures is doubled, and the DC for tracking by scent alone is reduced by 5. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. Favored Class Options * Ratling Physical Description: Typical ratlings are average 4 feet tall and weigh 80 pounds. They often wear robes to conceal their forms in cities, as they know other humanoids find their rodent features distasteful. Ratlings have a strong attraction to shiny jewelry, especially copper, bronze, and gold, and many decorate their ears and tails with small rings made of such metals. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Ratlings are agile and clever, yet physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Strength. * Type: Ratlings are humanoids with the ratfolk subtype. * Size: Ratlings are Small and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Speed: Ratlings have a base speed of 20 ft. * Languages: Ratlings begin play speaking Common. Ratlings with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Tinker: Ratlings gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. * Skulk: Ratlings can blend easily into their environments, and move with surprising grace. Ratlings gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks, and take only a –5 penalty on Stealth checks made to hide from creatures they have distracted with a Bluff check (rather than the normal –10 penalty). * Rodent Empathy: Ratlings gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. * Swarming: Ratlings are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes’ detriment. Up to two ratlings can share the same square at the same time. If two ratlings in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. * Darkvision: Ratlings can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits * Cornered Fury: Ratlings can fight viciously when cut off from friends and allies. Whenever a ratling with this racial trait is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces swarming. * Market Dweller: Some ratlings are practiced at taking advantage of foes. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Sense Motive, and Sleight of Hand checks. This racial trait replaces tinker. * Scent: Some ratlings have much more strongly developed senses of smell, instead of keen eyes and ears. These ratlings have the scent ability. This racial trait replaces tinker. * Unnatural: Some ratlings unnerve normal animals, and train to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. These ratlings take a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against animals. An animal’s starting attitude toward the ratling is one step worse than normal. This racial trait replaces rodent empathy. Favored Class Options * Alchemist The alchemist gains +1/6 of a new discovery. * Arcanist Add 1/3 to the number of times per day the arcanist can use the consume magic items exploit. * Barbarian When raging, add +1/4 to the barbarian’s swarming trait’s flanking bonus on attack rolls. * Bard Increase the bonus provided by the bard’s inspire competence performance by 1/6, and add 1/6 to the number of allies the bard can affect with his inspire greatness performance. * Druid Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. * Fighter Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or grapple attempt. * Gunslinger Add a +1/2 bonus on initiative checks when the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point. * Inquisitor Add 1/2 to Sense Motive checks and Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks to identify creatures. * Investigator Add 1 to the bonus provided to a single skill (maximum +2) by inspiration. This skill must be one to which the investigator can already apply inspiration. The investigator can select a different skill at each level. * Monk Add +1 feet to the speed the monk can move while making a Stealth check without taking a penalty. This has no effect unless the monk has selected this reward five times (or another increment of five). This does not allow the monk to use Stealth while running or charging. * Mesmerist Gain a +1 bonus on concentration checks to maintain the mesmerist’s hypnotic stare. * Occultist Gain 1/6 of a new focus power. * Psychic Gain 1/6 of a new phrenic amplification. * Ranger Add +1 to an animal companion’s CMD when adjacent to the ranger. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. * Spiritualist Add 1/2 hit point and 1/2 skill point to the spiritualist’s phantom. * Summoner Add a +1 bonus on saving throws against poison made by the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler Add 1/4 to the AC bonus provided by cover or improved cover. * Witch Add +5 feet to the range of one hex with a range other than “touch.”